comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Draft227/Earth-3025-The Spider Series
Heyo people! How it's been doing? Merry Christmas to all of you my fellow Crossroaders. I recently saw the whole Arkham saga and I just remembered how fucking badass the series is. This, mixed with the spectacular DLC that was the Season of Infamy, I decided to mix it with the universe of Spider-Man, it the film series and also the overall mythology about it (sans some concepts such as Spider-Verse and of course, the terrible duo named Gabriel and Sarah Stacy - that whole arc was just awful). So, without taking much more time, the ideas are below. NOTE: The post may not be completely finished when I either publish or update it, but feedback would be very appreciated no matter the time. Main Characters File:Spider-Man_(Earth-3027).jpg|Peter Reilly Parker was born on Gotham City. At the age of eight, Peter lost his parents, OSCORP employees, at a plane accident. Left as a orphan, he was raised by his uncle Ben and aunt May Parker in the Miagani part of Gotham. Peter passed his whole childhood being beaten, bullied and excluded duo to his hobbies and intelligence, mainly by the likes of Flash Thompson. Since his high school days Peter found himself attracked for Barbara Gordon, though he always believed she would never fall in love for someone like him. During a field trip to OSCORP, Peter was bitten by a genectic modified spider which granted him numerous abilities and feasts, such as organic webbing, super strenght, durability, speed, enhanced reflexes, healing and increased musculature, as well as the "spider-sense". He initally used his feasts in school against Flash, but when his uncle Ben was murdered by a criminal on the "Crime Alley" whom he left escape, Parker begun using his powers to stop crime and combat treaths, becoming known as the Spider-Man. Peter_Parker_(Earth-3025).jpg|Peter Parker Barbara_Gordon_(Earth-3025).png|Barbara Gordon is the girlfriend of Peter Parker, his greatest ally and the only person who knows of his secret identity as Spider-Man alongside Venom. The daughter of GCPD Commissioner James Gordon, she attends Midtown High School, where she met Peter. After Parker begin his crime fighting career against the crime bosses of Gotham City, Barbara met Spider-Man during his infiltration mission on the GCPD. Not long after she discovered the identity of Spider-Man when Peter choose to reveal it to her. Since then, Barbara aids Parker in all the ways she can, risking her life in dangerous tasks. James_Gordon_(Earth-3025).jpg|Commissioner James Gordon Ben_Urich_(Earth-3025).png|Ben Urich Aunt_May_(Earth-5205).jpg|May Parker Catwoman_(Earth-3027).jpg|Catwoman Selina_Hardy_(Earth-3025).jpg|Selina Hardy Spider-Man's Villains Gallery Joker_(Earth-3025).jpg|The Joker Harley_Quinn_(Earth-3025).jpg|Harley Quinn The_Penguin_(Earth-3025).jpg|The Penguin Two-Face_(Earth-3205).jpg|Two-Face Kilgrave_(Earth-3025).jpg|Kilgrave Green_Goblin_(Earth-3025).jpg|Green Goblin Poison_Ivy_(Earth-3025).jpg|Poison Ivy Scarecrow_(Earth-5205).jpg|Scarecrow Mr._Freeze_(Earth-3025).png|Mr. Freeze Kraven_the_Hunter_(Earth-5205).jpg|Kraven the Hunter Vulture_(Earth-5340).png|Vulture Bane_(Earth-3025).jpg|Bane Electro_(Earth-3027).jpg|Electro Killer_Croc_(Earth-3025).jpg|Killer Croc Arachnid_(Earth-3025).jpg|Venom Black_Mask_(Earth-3025).jpg|The Kingpin Hugo_Strange_(Earth-3025).png|Hugo Strange Mad_Hatter_(Earth-5205).jpg|Mad Hatter Ventriloquist_(Earth-3025).jpg|Ventriloquist Firefly_(Earth-5205).png|Firefly Azrael_(Earth-3025).jpg|Azrael Bullseye_(Earth-3205).jpg|Bullseye Deadpool_(Earth-3025).jpg|Deathstroke Rhino_(Earth-3025).jpg|Rhino Chameleon_(Earth-5205).png|Chameleon Mr._Zsasz_(Earth-3025).jpg|Mr. Zsasz Scorpion_(Earth-3027).jpg|Scorpion Shocker_(Earth-5205).png|Shocker Calendar_Man_(Earth-3025).jpg|Calendar Man Professor_Pyg_(Earth-3025).jpg|Professor Pyg Clayface_(Earth-3025).jpg|Clayface Mysterio_(Earth-3025).jpg|Mysterio Anarky_(Earth-3025).jpg|Anarky Deacon_Blackfire_(Earth-3025).jpg.png|Deacon Blackfire Morbius_(Earth-3025).png|Morbius Alistair_Smythe_(Earth-3027).png|Alistair Smythe Carmine_Falcone_(Earth-3025).jpg|Carmine Falcone Alberto_Falcone_(Earth-3025).png|Alberto Falcone Leland_Owlsley_(Earth-3025).png|Leland Owlsley Sal_Maroni-(Earth-3025).jpg|Sal Maroni Gillian_Loeb_(Earth-3025).jpg|Commissioner Gillian Loeb Howard_Branden_(Earth-3025).png|Howard Branden Turk_Barrett_(Earth-3025).png|Turk Barrett Spider-Man's allies Whitney_Chang_(Earth-3025).png|Whitney Chang Anthony_Garcia_(Earth-3205).jpg|Mayor Anthony Garcia Ben_Urich_(Earth-3025).png|Ben Urich James_Gordon_(Earth-3025).jpg|Commissioner James Gordon Harvey_Bullock_(Earth-3205).jpg|Detective Marvin Bullock René_Montoya_(Earth-3025).jpg|Detective René Montoya Jeri_Hogarth_(Earth-3025).jpg|DA Jeri Hogarth Mr._Freeze_(Earth-3025).png|Mr. Freeze Azrael_(Earth-3025).jpg|Azrael Category:Blog posts Category:Created by Draft227